


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Oikawa, Detective Kageyama, Detective Yachi, Drug-Induced Sex, Hinata and Oikawa are married, Hitman Iwaizumi, M/M, bad stuff man, child pornography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pink sky calls Hinata's name, and he reaches for the clouds. Hands grab for his hands to pull him up, but the murky black villain refuses to let go of his waist. The light is so close, yet so far.</p><p>He is helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reach For Me

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA i haven't posted fic in a long time so im rusty as hell.

It's all a haze, Hinata can't see under the blindfold. His arms are sore for being in this position for so long; tied up and stretched behind him. Whispers of "you're doing so great," and, "you're so beautiful in the starlight," are more than enough for Hinata to forget how much he actually hates this. He forces himself to be happy, to enjoy it. The bruises that cover his body are not thought of when he is praised. Praised for being such a good boy. Such a good boy.

"I'm gonna cum." Oikawa's husky voice that vibrates off Hinata's neck sends shivers all over, and he gasps when the gag is removed from his mouth and the blindfold is untied. "You're face is so beautiful."

Hinata smiles forcefully as Oikawa cums inside of him, and allows Oikawa to pick him up and into the bathroom. Well, allowed is a stretch; Oikawa will do what he wants, whether Hinata "allows" it. He pushes the thought out of his mind as Oikawa takes a rag to Hinata's flushed and blemished body. He is happy with Oikawa. Oikawa gives Hinata a roof over his head and food to eat, he loves Hinata, he is Hinata's entire world. If Oikawa was happy, so was Hinata.

After he's clean to Oikawa's standards, they go back to bed where Hinata rests in Oikawa's arms, unable to sleep. He lay awake, staring out the window and into the night sky, wanting to touch the moon with his red fingertips. As if sensing Hinata's longing for freedom, Oikawa's grip intensifies on the other, and flips him over so he's staring at Oikawa's bare chest. _I am your whole world,_ Hinata can hear him thinking. Darkness consumes his mind as his eyes close.

_I am not free._

\----

"Oikawa Tooru, you are under arrest for the domestic abuse of Hinata Shouyou." Hinata's heart stops but he cannot run to stop them from taking his husband away; the drug Oikawa put in his drink made him woozy, and a detective securely held him, and wrapped a blanket around his shivering body. The man's arms were warm, and so were his deep blue eyes.

"Oik..awa..." Hinata tries to reach for him, but he was so far away, being shoved out the apartment doors and into a police car. The glare Oikawa shoots him makes his knees weak. He's not gonna be happy when he gets out of there.

"You need to let him go, he'll get mad, he'll..." It all comes out slurish. His damp hair sticks to the sides of his face, and he starts to cry. Hinata is led to another car, but is not shoved in by his head like Oikawa was, he is gently seated in the passenger seat and the door softly closes behind him. Everything this man is doing is slow and quiet, as if Hinata was a deer that would run off at any moment if he was startled.

"Where are you taking my husband?" The cop looks at him with wide eyes, somewhat surprised. That was his first coherent sentence and it was about that monster? His _husband?_

"He's going to jail." He starts the car, but drives in the opposite direction of the others. Hinata notices this.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The hospital." The cop's responses are short. Hinata shrinks in on himself. He doesn't want to go. He wants his husband.

But he cannot argue, for his sentences become incoherent again. The drug is really taking a toll on him, and he slips in and out of sleep. He's limp and tired when they arrive, and the last thing he sees is those warm blue eyes staring at him as he's carried into the hospital.

\----

"No! How could I testify against my own husband? How could you even ask me to?" He's glaring at the detective pacing the small room they were in. His name was Kageyama Tobio; the man who brought him to the hospital.

"Because if you don't, you can be arrested for producing child pornography."

"I'm 18, so I'm not a child."

"These pictures were taken before you turned 18." A stack of pictures is dumped in front of him, and Hinata instantly recognises them. The pictures Oikawa forced him to take throughout the three years of their relationship. They must of found his stash in the loose floorboard near the bed. He was 15 when they became a true couple, and were married the instant Hinata turned 18. Hinata spots the photos taken on their honeymoon, and feels a lump forming in his throat. He tries to swallow it.

"I can't. He's my husband, and he never hurt me. I would go to prison in his place if it means he goes free." The thought is scary, but he would do it if it made Oikawa happy. These words send a sickening chill down Kageyama's spine, and he sits in the chair opposite of the victim.

Hinata sifts through the pictures form his honeymoon. Oikawa had him wear a bride's outfit, from the veil to the shoes to the garter around his bruised leg. In one picture, he's sitting on his knees, dress hiked up so his panties were visible. The next photo has his legs fully spread, and his garter being taken off by Oikawa's mouth. Hinata trembles slightly at them, and sets them down.

"How could you be so dedicated to someone like him? He hits you, rapes you, drugs you. What keeps you so tied in?" Hinata doesn't answer. He turns his head to the window, watching the streetlights flicker on and off.

"Kageyama," Hinata finally says, "are you married? I don't see a ring. Are you in a romantic relationship with anybody?"

The question catches the cop off guard, and he debates on whether or not he should answer. Kageyama squints. How could this kid know the real sanctuary of marriage? He got married just a couple of months ago, to an almost 30 year old man. The thoughts disgust him.

"No, I am not married, nor am I in a romantic relationship."

"Then how the hell would you know anything about love? Who are you to set boundaries for my husband, the man who knows the most about me? He may do bad things but I'm okay with them, and I don't know who turned him in, but if you really thought I was in a bad place now-" Hinata holds his tongue. Going any further might give them the stretch they need to send Oikawa to prison.

"What will I do without him? I'm not going to college. I wasn't exactly a stellar high school student, and I barely graduated in June. Oikawa provides everything for me. He is my world. I will end up on the streets without my husband. Do you really think I'd testify against him?"

Kageyama sighs, and gets up and leaves the room. Hinata goes through the rest of the photos, picking out which ones he took before he was 18. He hasn't changed since then, still the same Hinata Oikawa fell in love with, Oikawa claims. A mixture of emotions stir in his chest. The little voice in the back of his mind is screaming testify! This is your chance! But something in his heart pushes the voice away. He loves Oikawa so much, and Oikawa loves him. Right?

_...Right?_

\----

Oikawa runs his fingers through his hair as he sits on the cell bench, and he can't stop thinking of Hinata. Did he turn him in? Domestic abuse? Oikawa was pretty damn sure his husband didn't even know the meaning of that.

_The couple below me._

Oikawa recalls hearing talks between Hinata and these Suga and Daichi characters, and they constantly ended up on the topic of his and Hinata's marriage. How it was unhealthy. How it was abusive. How Hinata deserved so much better. The memories made Oikawa's blood boil. Hinata got a thorough reminder of how things ran in their home. If it was "abusive" to those idiots, then so be it.

They must have heard Hinata's pleas when Oikawa did what he did, and saw the bruises when they burst into their home uninvited. Just because you're my husband's friends doesn't mean you are mine.

The door opens, and Oikawa watches as two people walk into the room. He instantly recognizes one of them; the man, that's the man who broke down his apartment door, who grabbed Hinata from his arms, who carried Hinata to his car and drove in the opposite direction of him. He took his husband, and he'll pay.

He springs up, and reaches through the bars, grabbing the man by his collar and slams him against the bars. His partner yelps, and immediately tries to pry Oikawa off.

"Where's my husband? What the hell did you do?!" Oikawa screams, and slams the detective again, this time with more force. His grip doesn't loosen, since the other detective is a petite blonde girl.

"He's currently in the process of being sent to a shelter, since you've been so selfish as to rob him of basic skills to live in the real world."

"I provided for Hinata, and thanks to you he's going to die on the streets. I am his whole world." He snarls, but before he could do anything more the detective rips Oikawa's hands off.

"He'll do a lot better without you." He bit back, and both detectives go down the hall, going back to doing what they originally planned, but not without eyeing the man waltzing by opposite of them. Oikawa smirks.

"He won't be without me for long."

\----

Kageyama looks in disgust as Oikawa scoops Hinata up in his arms, peppering the smaller man's face and neck with kisses. Asahi stands beside him, sighing as the couple make their way to their car.

"How could Hinata let Oikawa just do those things to him?"

"Abusers often manipulate their victims into making them think they are their whole world. Being hit and abused puts a wave of fear over them that they don't even notice. Victims often do know that they're being taken advantage of, but their fear and brainwashing keeps them submissive. And if he doesn't testify, there's nothing we can do to Oikawa."

"How were the charges dropped?" Kageyama distinctly remembers another couple telling the story about them, and they were the ones to press charges. How could they just drop them like that?

"One of them came in to drop them, but it was obvious that some violent persuading was involved. He came in with a broken arm and black eye... The other one is missing." Kageyama gasped.

"Are we investigating it?"

"Yes, but one of them, Suga, isn't saying anything, and there were no witnesses." His voice is calm, but the look on Asahi's eyes scream that he is very displeased at seeing Oikawa reclaim his victim.

Kageyama furrowed his brows, and when Asahi makes his way back inside, Kageyama follows. But, the same image of Hinata's helpless face when he was saved that night keeps haunting him. This case was slipping through his very fingers, and it bothers him more than any other lost case. He can't understand why, though.

The photos that were confiscated lay on Kageyama's dresser. He starts to burn wood in his fireplace, and while he waits for the fire to get going, he goes through the pictures, his body tingling.

He throws the whole stack in the fire at once, and shakes as they curl up and burn away.

\----

~~**He's back and he hasn't done any** ~~

~~**I'm scared and he hit me when I didn't respond to him raping my mouth with his** ~~

~~**He said my skin was like the sky and my hair was delicious and I know he hurt Daichi** ~~

~~**Suga does not talk to me anymore and avoids eye contact when we see each other outside. He quivers at the sight of Oikawa and runs back downstairs** ~~

**You'll never write back, Nishinoya. You'll never receive this letter.**

**I'm scared.**

Hinata crumbles the paper up and hides it with the rest of the letters he never sent to Nishinoya. He stuffs it in a box and tapes it closed, shoving it up into a corner of the attic ceiling, covering it with the fluffy substance. Then he moves the old dresser back up against the hiding spot. Hinata doesn't know why he keeps these letters, he knows he is in deep trouble if his husband finds them. He shivers, and crawls back down the latter, bringing it up and closing it.

Just in time. Hinata hears the front door open and the ever so sweet "Babe, I'm home!" He makes his way downstairs and receives a deep kiss on the mouth. He knows how hungry Oikawa is after work, and decides to start on dinner. He starts to boil water, and when Oikawa enters the kitchen, Hinata asks, "how was you day, Oikawa?"

Oikawa props himself up on the counter and takes his blazer off, tossing it to the side, and loosens his tie. He rolls up his sleeves and sighs dramatically.

"All I was probbed about was the arrest! High school students, right? Think of a rumor and it was spread around. Good thing I'm so charming, huh?" Hinata forces a laugh.

He suddenly feels hands on his hips and they sway him side to side. Oikawa buries his nose in Hinata's wild hair.

"You smell like lilacs and oranges." Oikawa mumbles, and runs his hands up and down Hinata's small frame. Hinata is disgusted, so he says nothing. "I thought about you all day, thought about ravishing you tonight." Hinata shudders inwardly, and stays silent.

He feels Oikawa's aura darken, and suddenly the knife is snatched from his hand and brought to his throat. Hinata yelps, and winces at the tightening grip on his hip. He gulps, and his feels his Adams apple slide against the blade.

"Ignoring me? What's wrong, love?" Hinata feels the knife being pressed harder, and whines in fear.

"What happened to Suga?" He blurts, and bites his lip, wanting an answer but at the same time, not. He knows both Suga and Daichi were hurt by Oikawa, but he wanted to know what happened.

"Oh, him? I just had a friend have a little chat with him and his lover! Just some gentle persuading to drop the charges against me, that's all. Why, has he been bothering you? Do I need to straighten him out again?" The knife leaves his throat but glides all over his body.

"No! No, please no." Hinata pleads. Even if Suga is blatantly avoiding him, he is still Hinata's friend, and he'd take the beating for his friends.

"Shall I make his punishment yours?" Hinata immediately nods his head. Oikawa drops the knife and turns the stove off, and spins Hinata around so he's forced to look at Oikawa's power hungry face. When he is struck, his dazed mind drifts to...

_Kageyama?_


	2. Bleed For Me

Hinata opens the door, peeking out and eyeing his mailbox. He hasn't gotten the mail in days, he didn't want to go outside. His eye was purple and swollen, and we was embarrassed.

But, it would continue to pile up and he didn't want to anger Oikawa. He huffs and shuffles out, and squints at the sunlight. He quickly makes his way to the cluster of mailboxes, and unlocks his own. Envelopes and magazines starts to fall out and he groans. Getting down on his knees, he starts to pick them all up when another pair of hands help.

"Oh, thank yo-" Hinata freezes and yanks his hand away as he stares at Kageyama, who hands him his mail.

"I want to talk to you."

"No." Hinata hastily grabs his mail and retreats to his door, but not without Kageyama following closely behind.

"Please, it's not just about you, it's about the couple downstairs. They want to talk with you too." Suga and Daichi?

"... No they don't. You're lying." He stops, and turns to lean against his door, but his hand rests on the doorknob.

"I promise I'm not, just follow me. Please." Kageyama steps closer, and Hinata shrinks more in on himself. Kageyama holds his hand out, and Hinata can see the dead skin hanging from his nails and the calluses on his fingers and palm. He gulps and eyes the door that leads to Suga's apartment, and feels a shiver run down his spine, like a knife grazing down his back. His shaking hand grabs Kageyama's, and wraps tightly around it. Kageyama leads Hinata to that door, and swings it open as if he lives there himself.

"Hinata?" He jumps at the sound of his name, filled with concern. He turns his head and stares face to face with Suga, the person who has been avoiding him for days. Suga reaches out and cups his face.

"You have a black eye." He says, running his thumbs across his hot cheeks. He attempts to cover it up with his hand but winces at the hard contact.

Hinata is wrapped up in a tight hug and feels his breath huff out, and he feels like crying. He knew Daichi and Suga reported Oikawa, he knew Oikawa had something to do with Daichi getting severely hurt, he knew it was all his fault.

He did start crying. Suga holds him even tighter, forcing Hinata's head into the crook of his neck. Warm tears fall down his face and he sobs, and feels Kageyama rub his back affectionately.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata manages to say through hiccups, and Suga pulls away, confusion on his face. "What are you sorry for? Did you call the hit?" Hinata's eyes widen. A hit?

"What? What happened?" Suga's facial features drop, and he lets out a sigh.

"Follow me." He takes Hinata's delicate hand and guides him to their bedroom, and slowly opens it.

"Daichi, sweety, Hinata is here." The bed sheets start to move and Daichi emerges from them. 

"It's good to see you. Well, I know you're here." Both of his eyes are swollen, his arm is in a sling and he sees a wheelchair next to the bed. Hinata runs to his side and drops to his knees.

"Oh my God, did, did Oikawa...?" Hinata didn't want to believe it,  but Oikawa told him. Told him yesterday before he hit him, before he fucked him hard and with no care. He lets his head fall on the comforter, and feels Daichi's hand pat his hair.

He murmurs apologies while crying and furiously wiping his tears away, making his eye hurt even more. He shouldn't be allowed to cry, he wasn't the one hurt.

He hears shuffling, and the door closes. When he picks his head up, he is alone with Daichi. He pats the bare part of the mattress, and Hinata sits.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Hinata is startled by the question, and fiddles with his fingers. How did he feel about this?

"I never thought it would come to this..." He says, and he feels his nose become red. Daichi sighs and nods. There's a comfortable silence between them, as if Daichi is trying to understand Hinata's decisions silently. It seems that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"What is it that keeps you with him?"

"... I love him."

"What do you love about him?"

Hinata furrows his brows and scrunches his nose. What's with all of the questions? Hinata shrugs, but quickly adds an "I don't know", since Daichi can't see him.

"Daichi, I'm so sorry about what happened to you, and that's why I need to stay with him. Nobody else will get hurt if I do."

"Except for you." Hinata flinches, and jumps from the bed, making his way towards the door.

"I'm fine, Daichi. You need to stop worrying about me, you'll get hurt again." He opens the door, and runs right into Kageyama, who was hovering over the door. He steals a glance at Daichi. "Well?" He says, and Daichi shakes his head. Kageyama sighs. Suga, who is standing behind him, ushers Hinata towards the wall mirror, and Hinata slowly follows.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Kageyama asks, and Hinata jolts, tugging at his jacket strings.

"What the hell? Why?" He narrows his eyes, but his stiff posture softens just a little when Suga puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing sexual, I promise. Can you trust me? Can you trust Kageyama?" Hinata shudders, but after thinking through it, he slowly nods, and slides his jacket off his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor. God, why was it always so cold in their house? When he pulls his shirt over his head, he watches as Suga makes his way to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Kageyama wanted to do this alone." Hinata feels his fingertips buzz in anxiety. Why?!

"Suga, I dont know if that's such a good id-" Suga shuts the door behind him and he is left shirtless with Detective Kageyama.

"Look in the mirror." He doesn't want to. "Please."

Hinata faces towards his reflection, and feels a lump forming in his throat. He eyes his own scar, the one that runs from the side of his peck to his hip, now slightly discolored and ugly. bruises littered from his neck to his waist, and he wants to look away but he can't, and he makes eye contact with Kageyama through the mirror.

"What me and my husband do in the bed room is nothing for you to care about." Hinata says, but he knows Kageyama can see right through him. It's as if he had known Hinata since forever.

"I honestly can't understand why you do this... It's never too late to go to school, do you know that?" Hinata freezes and whips his head back.

"...No, there's an age limit for college, and I missed it."

"Did Oikawa tell you that?" Hinata gulps. Did Oikawa lie? He slowly looks back at the mirror, running his index finger across his fleshy scar. Finally looking at his whole body made him almost sick. Why did Oikawa call him beautiful? What was so beautiful about him?

"What are you waiting for?"

In insecurity, he throws his jacket over his bare skin and runs towards the door that leads to their shared laundry room.

"What did you see?" Kageyama yells to him, but he's not chasing after him. Before he slams the door, he bluntly says, "I'm a lie."

The slamming of the door runs a long and unpleasant chill through Kageyama's spine, and he stares at the chipped wood, and watched as one fell from the frame.

\----

"As punishment for speaking with your little friends and that detective without me." Oikawa purrs into Hinata's ear, the box cutter grazing his chest. It was early morning, the sun just coming up, and the few rays poured in through the cracked blinds, the shine making the sweat and blood glisten. He bites harshly into the gag stuffed into his mouth, his screams melted in with his moans muffled by it. Tears stream down his red cheeks.

He hisses at the stinging feeling of saliva on his open wound as Oikawa licks the blood. It felt like mere minutes, but Oikawa throws the box cutter across the room and pushes Hinata over, ripping the gag from his mouth.

"Clean yourself up, you dirty whore. You better not look like this when I get home." Hinata slowly nods, but Oikawa can't just leave and look like an awful person, someone so awful that Hinata can testify against him no problem, because he softly kisses Hinata's bloodstained lips and whisper "I love you."

He knows Oikawa won't be home all day, and it hurts too much to move and he rolls back over, staring up at the orange peel ceiling. Four hours of fading in and out of consciousness.

_What are you waiting for?_

He sits up, and puts his gag to the deepest wound to stop all the bleeding. Slipping on some boxers, he shuffles to the bathroom and wraps bandages around his chest, and slapped on some bandages. God, he was hungry. he groans and waddles down the stairs, and just before he sees the muffin Oikawa set out for him, the doorbell rings. He loudly groans and walks towards the door, but he can slowly feel himself fading.

He swings the door open to see Kageyama standing there, and rudely groans again.

"God damn, will you ever leave me alone?" His own words were slurred and Kageyama's eyebrow raises a bit. "The case was closed, stop stalking me." Black spots blur his vision, and he stubbles, grabbing the door for support.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kageyama's stance changes and he gets ready to catch him.

"'S nufin, Kagsenuma. Js' go hoooome." Kageyama's eyes widen in horror as Hinata's grip loosens on his blanket and he sees the bloodied wraps, and Hinata loses his balance and falls backwards, slamming his head on the tile floor.

"Hinata!" Kageyama presses his hand against the wounds, and yells, "somebody call an ambulance!" But Hinata's hearing was becoming less, and all he could hear was loud ringing. The face of Kageyama blurs, and Hinata reaches a weak hand up to brush his bangs. When he blacks out, he could still feel the soft bangs in his hand.


	3. Search For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates slow and sporadic, too much hospital shit to keep a regular updating schedule. I'm sick and it sucks. Here's more sad gay. Also there's two sex scenes at the end of this, and they aren't bubbly and sweet, so BEWARE!

Oikawa sees the missed call from the hospital, and plays the message left for him. He grumbles, and leans against the countertop, eyeing the uneaten muffin sitting there. Well, gosh, his little Shouyou was a delicate being, wasn't he? But, he had nobody to blame but himself. If only he had obeyed Oikawa's orders, he wouldn't be used so roughly. He had told the headmaster that he had to leave for a family emergency, but he was sure Hinata could hold out in the hospital on his own for just a little more time than if he didn't stop at home.  
  
He went into their bedroom, and found the box cutter still in its place, laying in the corner, dried blood staining the blade and the floor. Had nobody come to raid his home? How idiotic.  
  
He takes the bloodied sheets, and he starts a fire, burning the evidence. He cleans the blood from the floor and burns the towel, too. He decides to keep the dirty box cutter, for dirty purposes, and opens the latter to the attic. He'll hide it in the fluffy wall, behind the old dresser. He pushes it to the side, and He notices that the wall has already been messed with. He raises a brow, and when he rips through it himself, he sees a taped up box stuffed inside.  
  
"What on earth..." He takes it, peeling the tape off and opening it.  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
He picks up lined papers, some crisp and new, others wilted. He smiles fondly at Hinata's quirky handwriting, but it soon fades, when he reads the scribbled out cries of help. He remembers Nishinoya, he was an old high school friend of Hinata. It seems that they had lost touch, but Hinata is trying to reach out to him? His teeth grit together, but he can't help but laugh. Ah, this was the reason Oikawa fell helplessly in love with Hinata. Even if it wasn't to him anymore, since Oikawa broke him of it, he was so feisty and wild, believing he was free to do as he pleased. Well, it seems that Oikawa hasn't completely broken him yet.  
  
Oikawa whips his disposable phone out and dials a familiar number. "Sir?" A deep voice addresses him over the phone.  
  
"Ah, it's time again, Iwaizumi. Once Hinata is out of the hospital and free to go home, we'll execute our plan. I'll be at your place soon."  
  
"Yes sir." The phone hangs up.  
  
Oikawa leaves through the back entrance and makes his escape into the dark streets, box cutter and letters in his jacket.  
  
\----  
  
Hinata cracks his eyes open, and he sees white. A white ceiling, it's a sleek ceiling. He feels something I'm his hand, and goes to touch it, but is stopped by an unfamiliar hand.  
"Don't touch that dearie. I'm so glad you're awake, would you like to go to your room?" What room? He feels himself nodding, he doesn't know why, but he's being wheeled out of the white room and put into a new one. Blurry bodies follow him and he rubs his eyes with the hand without that mysterious object planted inside. He blinks, and makes out dark hair, and he holds his hand out, slapping it against the figure. It comes into focus and he makes out Detective Kageyama. He feels himself let out a sigh of relief, but he doesn't quite know why.  
  
The pain hits him.  
  
He grips the bed sheets tightly and arches his back, hoping that this will somehow make the pain in his chest and abdomen go away. It only makes it worse.  
  
He feels Kageyama's rough hand gently push on his shoulder. "You'll bust your stitches." His eyes widen and he grabs Kageyama's wrist. Stitches?!  
  
The nurse wheels his bed into place, carefully moving wires taped all over Hinata's chest over to the other side to it dangles painlessly next to the screen.  
  
"I'll be back soon for your medicine." The nurse says, and she waves lightly before closing the heavy door. Hinata lifts his hospital gown up to take a look at the stitches, but he sees none.  
  
"They're on the inside." Kageyama says, as if he could read his thoughts. Hinata slowly nods and puts the dress back down, then moves his numb hand, the one with the foreign object taped inside.  
  
"That's your IV, it's keeping you hydrated and that's where the nurse puts your medicine." Hinata mutters a measly "okay" and lay his head on the uncomfortable hospital bed.  
  
There's a silence, with only the beeping of all the machines Hinata is hooked up to. The window that goes from the ceiling to the floor is pitch black, so Hinata assumes it's late at night. He doesn't know what it is, but the setting he's in makes him feel as though he's deflating, he can't really feel anything.  
  
"Oikawa did this, didn't he?" Hinata doesn't respond to the question, hoping that was enough for Kageyama to go by. He asks again. And again. Hinata finally nods and feels hot tears trail from his eyes to the sides of his face, falling on either side of him.  
  
"Sh-Shouyou..." Hinata wriggles at the sound of his first name. Kageyama takes the hand the IV isn't in, and Hinata holds onto it tightly. Even though his hands were cold, they were welcoming. Kageyama rubs little circles on his knuckles.  
  
"You're lonely, Shouyou. That is why you stay with him. I know you're realizing this. How much more will you have to go through for you to leave him?"  
  
"You make it sound so simple... Have you ever delt with rape, personally, Tobio?" He feels kind of tingly using his name. There is a long pause, and the circles on his hand stop.  
  
"I'm the product of a rape." Hinata blinks, and squeezes Kageyama's hand.  
  
"How can your own husband rape you? Can that actually happen?"  
  
"Of course, it happens a lot. That's why I'm urging you to testify. This... It needs to end." Kageyama knows he shouldn't be getting so close to a victim of a case he's investigating, but he can't help it, there's something about Hinata. He gulps and runs a hand through his musky hair. He hasn't showered in days.  
  
"I thought everything would be okay if I just let him do what he wanted to me, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Nothing is right anymore, it hasn't been right for years..." He feels his eyes puff up and he puts his arm over his face, embarrassed for crying in front of Kageyama. God, why was everything so wrong? Why was everything so hard?  
  
"I'll... I'll testify. I will."  
  
"Good. I'll leave you be, you need your rest." He starts to make a move to leave when Hinata clutches onto his jacket sleeve, pulling him towards the hospital bed.  
  
"Please stay with me. Please." Hinata couldn't understand why, but Kageyama's presence made things easier. His lips purse together and he looks away, and sighs of relief when he hears the chair being pulled closer to the bed.  
  
"Fine. But only because you need it."  
  
"Don't make me sound helpless." Kageyama let out the tiniest smile, and patted Hinata's hand. He could see his eyes begin to struggle staying open, and urges Hinata to sleep.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
\----  
  
"Ah.. Suga, is it okay if I talk to you right now? I know it's late but I can't sleep unless I talk to someone." Kageyama gulps and twidles his fingers, and Suga lets a tired smile grow on his face. He moves from the doorway and lets Kageyama step in, and he sits nervously on the edge of the couch. Suga sits on the other end.  
  
"...It's quiet."  
  
"Oikawa has been missing for days. There's a man hunt for him right now."  
  
"Ah." There's a deafening silence aside from the quiet sound of the radio and Daichi's snores.  
  
"What did you come here for, Kageyama?" Kageyama rubs the back of his neck. He isn't quite sure why he's here, but he knows it's something about Hinata."  
  
"Shouyou... I don't... My chest, I worry about him and I just... Gwah?" He rubs his hands on his thighs and shakes his head. "I don't know." He wants to make the move to get up and leave but Suga gently laughs, reaching over and patting his shoulder.  
  
"Spending this much time with someone will make you form a bond with them, Kageyama. You've spent months with Hinata, so of course your feelings will grow strong." He pauses for a moment. "It's just... Not a very ideal time or setting to fall in love with him."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know... My only advice is to stick with him. He needs somebody, and with his predator on the loose, he's probably terrified beyond all belief. Stay with him, for his sake and for yours."  
  
Kageyama feels himself blushing and he nods, embarrassed that Suga could pick out his feelings better than he could. He abruptly stands up and shakes Suga's hand.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now get out, you lovesick idiot. Watch over him."  
  
\----  
  
The banging on his door startled him, waking him from his half sleep. Kageyama stands up and stretches, walking groggily towards the door. He only opens it half way when Suga rushes in, and Kageyama chokes on the heavy scent of tulips.  
  
"Ah! Where's Hinata, I haven't seen him in a week! I even got the tulips! Where is he?" Suga is practically bouncing with excitement, and Kageyama scrunches his eyebrows together.  
  
"Why would Hinata be here?" A sick feeling washes through Kageyama's body and he steps closer to Suga, and he sees the happiness fading from his face.  
  
"Well, the note on his door said he'd be staying with you for a little, so someone can look out for him..." Suga furrows his brows and his hand tightens around the stems of the bouquet.  
  
Suga bolts towards the door and yanks Kageyama along. They strap themselves in the car and Suga floors it. If under other circumstances, Kageyama might have scolded him on reckless driving.  
  
A million and one thoughts raced through Kageyama's mind. Was he kidnapped? Did he run off? Was he pulling some prank? He gripped the assist handle when Suga screeched into the driveway, and when they jumped out and rushed towards the door, and ripped the note off.  
  
'I'll be at Tobio-Chan's house, see you soon!' Kageyama crumbles the note up in his hand and throws it.  
  
"Only Oikawa called me that, when I was interrogated him, he called me that to ridicule me..." He grabs the doorknob, thinking it would be locked, but it turns, and the door creaks open. Kageyama pulls a pair of rubber gloves from His pocket, and advises Suga to not touch anything, for the sake of evidence.  
  
As he rummages through the downstairs, while Suga follows closely behind, his entire body quivering. The hollow feeling in the house makes Kageyama's chest tighten, and his shoulders drop when he finds nothing. He goes back down the stairs, and sighs when he sees Suga sobbing into his hands. 

Kageyama sits next to Suga, and carefully pats his quivering thigh.

"Oh God, is should have kept better watch over him, should have made sure he was okay, should have stayed with him..." Suga sobs out, and Kageyama sighs, telling Suga that he'll search the house again.

He shuffles through the bedsheets, and stops when he feels the corner of a paper brush against his fingertip. He grabs for it, and reads an address scribbled down in handwriting he doesn't recognize. He runs back down and takes Suga's tear stained hand into his own. The older's eyes widen, and the unspoken exchange has them both out of the door.

\----

Hinata's skin is becoming hotter and hotter, but he doesn't dare question Oikawa, and keeps quiet as he is pulled further into his husbands lap. The basement radiates heat from it's walls, and it's hot and sticky.

"Ah, the lights make your skin glow. I promise, everything will be worked out soon, Shouyou." Oikawa carresses Hinata's bare chest and down his sides, and flips his body around, picking up his legs so they are wrapped around Oikawa's waist. Hinata squirms slightly, unnerved by all the gazes on him from the corner of the room, Iwaizumi had brought people over to play cards, but it seems that they weren't exactly paying attention.

 

Hinata winces as Oikawa puts pressure on his wounds, biting his lip to not make any pained noises. Oikawa hasn't been exactly soft with him, he was always twisting and pulling Hinata around, making him bleed and cry. Oikawa stands up, hiking Hinata more into his body and shoved him against the hard wall, knocking the breath right out of him.

"I think now is the perfect time." Oikawa starts planting little kisses on Hinata's face, going from his cheek to his jaw, down his neck, where he stops and sucks a little too hard on Hinata's sensitive tendon, making him moan, subconsciously pulling Oikawa closer. His lower body clung to Oikawa's, and he feels him becoming hard under his pants. Oikawa pulls at the hem of Hinata's underwear, and Hinata quietly whines, putting his mouth close to Oikawa's ear.

"They're watching us..." Hinata whispers, but nonetheless, his boxers come off in one swoop of Oikawa's hand.

"Are you shy, love? Don't be so, you're so beautiful, people can't help it."

"Hey, Oikawa, why don't you share some of that meat?" One of the men says, smirking. He has wild dark hair, and squinted eyes that make Hinata feel a little more than intimidated.

"Oh, please, you couldn't even dream of affording my husband." Oikawa teases, and his fingers make their way to Hinata's entrance, proding. Slowly, oh so slowly, one pushes itself in, making Hinata moan in both pain and utter arousal. Snickers pour from the corner of the room, and Hinata's cheeks become red with embarrassment. He harshly kisses Oikawa, in hope of silencing himself. He sticks his tongue far into Oikawa's mouth, but refuses to let their lips unlock. Oikawa doesn't seem to mind, even likes it, and without warning shoves two more fingers in, making Hinata moan directly into his mouth.

Oikawa is shaking in pleasure, and quickly unbuckles his pants, pulling his cock out. Almost helplessly, he swiftly sticks himself inside Hinata, making them both detach their mouths and groaning. Without Oikawa saying anything, Hinata imagines that it's Kageyama here, it's Kageyama inside of him. He wonders how the detective would treat him in the sheets. He imagines the gentleness Kageyama would entail, gentle kisses, gentle pushing. Behing handled with care. These thoughts make Hinata even more excited and he forgets the men watching, making loud noises and he hugs Oikawa's body close, thinking that it's Kageyama.

 

"You're so tight, since it's been so long. You feel so good..." His fantasies are shattered by Oikawa's voice, and he slumps against Oikawa as the both climax. Maybe one day, him and Kageyama can be together. Why does he want that so bad? He isn't sure.   
  
Oikawa carries him back to the bed, dropping him down and tossing him his boxers, which he quickly puts on.   
  
"Party's over, boys, time to leave." Oikawa says cheerfully, waving everyone out. One of them, the dark haired one, motions Oikawa to follow him outside, and he does. Hinata raises a brow, but doesn't feel like moving, and pulls the rough covers close to his face. He kicks the blankets up so they didn't cover his legs, for it was too hot. He feels himself dozing off.   
  
\----   
  
"I wasn't kidding when I said I would pay for him, you know. I'm a doctor, I don't have cheap money." Kuroo says. Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, but rubs his chin, thinking. Yes, his job would make them enough money by the end of the year to get them out of the country, but if he sells Hinata out every few nights, it might speed up the process of getting enough before then, and leaving sooner, the better.   
  
"Tell you what, I'll think about it. Come tomorrow night with money you see is fit for my husband, and we'll talk." Kuroo nods, shaking his hand, before leaving without another word. Oikawa thinks as he walks back in, crawling in bed beside Hinata. It wasn't quite as ideal as sleeping in their own bed, back at home, but it was bearable, and it would do for the meantime. Iwaizumi took his leave, giving Oikawa a small nod before heading out.   
  
"What was that about?" Hinata asks as Oikawa pulls him into his arms, pushing the blanket fully away. Oikawa shakes his head, placing his chin atop Hinata's head, smelling Hinata's hair. He smelt of shampoo and sweat.   
  
"Ah, nothing, just had to put him in his place." Hinata slightly pushes him away, his face twisting into fear. Oikawa chuckles and kisses his cheek. "I didn't hurt him." Hinata relaxes.   
  
Oikawa lays awake for some time, thinking over his options.

\----

  
Oikawa takes the money from Kuroo, counting it. It was almost $4,000, and Oikawa's eyes widen at it.   
  
"He's all yours. But, at least try to be gentle." Kuroo rolls his eyes, but they turn predatory at the sight of Hinata.   
  
"Now, Shouyou, you'll behave for Tetsurou, won't you?" He receives a fearful look, but slowly nods, and Oikawa closes the door behind him.   
  
\----   
  
"So much more feisty with me than with your precious husband, aren't you?" Kuroo grunts as he ties Hinata's wrists above his head, to the headboard, and Hinata shoots him a deadly stare. But, it only makes the other more aroused.   
  
"Why is Oikawa letting you do this?" Hinata asks as Kuroo licks down his chest, nipping hard at his nipple, making him yelp in surprise. Kuroo rubs his fingers together, suggesting that money was involved with the trade.   
  
"You paid him just to fuck me?"   
  
"Yup. Now shut up already."   
  
"I will no- Aah!" Hinata's back arches as Kuroo rubs Hinata's length, making him pull on his restraints.   
  
"There we go." Kuroo grins and starts pumping his hand, making Hinata squirm and try to cover himself, but his knees are pried apart.   
  
Kuroo suddenly lets go, and makes Hinata flip over, the ropes burning his wrists. He winces pulls on them again.   
  
"I don't need these. Can you take them off?"   
  
"..."   
  
"...Please?" He adds, and Kuroo unties them.   
  
"You need to learn your manners, kid." He takes his pants off, shaking them off of his ankles.   
  
"W-wait! I didn't think we were going this far!" Hinata tries to turn back over but his face is pushed into the mattress, and the other hand puts his wrists back together.   
  
"You didn't think I would just pleasure you and not get anything out of it? Think again." Kuroo, without another word, shoves his cock into Hinata, making him shriek.   
  
"Music to my ears!" Hinata groans and sobs as Kuroo keeps going, keeps going...   
  
It reminds him of his first time with Oikawa. He quivers at the thought. Oikawa is letting it happen, letting someone rape him, for money.   
  
He stops crying and let's Kuroo carry on without interruption.   



	4. Write For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery and here I am updating this fic for all you sick bastards. I feel y'all though, I've got your supply of bad shit. Here's chapter 4.

The address Kageyama has found only led him to an empty warehouse, which has no clues as to where Hinata has gone. The hollow walls taunts him as he sinks to his knees. His chest starts to hurt, and he clutches it, furiously rubbing at his wet eyes.

\--

_"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kageyama fidgets in the place he stands, right outside Hinata's door. Hinata smiles and pats Kageyama's hand, putting both of his own around it._

_"I'll be fine, I just have to take it easy for the week. After that, though..." Kageyama was on the same page of not knowing exactly what to do. He was still trying to figure out what._

_"Do you have family here?"_

_Hinata's grip slightly tightens. "They're all gone. They left some years ago."_

_"I'll figure this out for you, okay? Don't stress, it's bad for your body." The smaller nods, and there is silence between them, a tension that they can't understand. Kageyama feels his body gravitating closer to Hinata, until their bodies are almost touching. He grasps both his hands in his own, and looks down at Hinata, fear bubbling in his gut. What if they weren't on the same page? What if Kageyama was making him uncomfortable?_

_Kageyama was going to pull away but Hinata was reaching up and **oh my God his lips are so soft and-**_

_It's awkward for a second, but as they become more comfortable, their lips move delightfully against each other and it's so soft, Kageyama thinks. Their hands grip tighter on each other and Hinata dares to open his mouth, silently urging Kageyama to do the same. He does, and now their tongues are against each other and Good Lord Kageyama has never done this before, but Hinata was so good... He can't push it too far. He lets go of Hinata's hands and cups his cheeks, running his thumbs lightly against the soft skin on either side of his eyes. He feels hands grip his shoulders, and he pushes ever so slightly harder in the other's mouth._

_Hinata suddenly pulls away, looking into another direction. He yanks his hands away and retreats behind the door, making the motion to close it._

_"... I'll see you later, Kageyama. Thanks." And the door is shut and Kageyama feels his head buzzing. He just did that. He shouldn't have. He seriously feels like vomiting, but he still feels the pressure that Hinata's hands left on his shoulders, the medicine taste now in his mouth, and he turns quickly, making his way towards his car._

_He didn't know that this would be their last encounter._

\--

Days pass and it's officially been a three months since they have both been missing. The ache in Kageyama's chest only becomes stronger, and he curses himself for not having something to remember Hinata by. He could feel himself forgetting his sweet, vibrant face, and he claws at his face, trying desperately to recall it.

It's considered a cold case, and it infuriates Kageyama that it's only been 87 days and they had given up. Oikawa is just too much of a mastermind to find the poor boy he's taken.

Yachi watches as Kageyama tries to put the pieces together, running the routes from the warehouse to any location that seemed plausible, but he didn't get anywhere. He gulps his pride down and slumps in his chair, hands falling on his face. Yachi sighs and sits beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"...When the entire team went to the house to investigate, they didn't find much, either." Yachi feels her fingers tingle when Kageyama's face tightens. She pulls something out of her back pocket and lay it on Kageyama's lap.

"I found this. They said it wasn't going to help the case, so it isn't considered evidence. Take it." She stands up and pats her partner's shoulder, and pulls her jacket on, walking out into the cool night.

Kageyama shut his eyes and turns his head toward the ceiling, too scared to see the picture. He holds it in his rough hands, running his fingers all over it and his throat tightens when he opens his eyes and pulls he picture into view. He wonders if Oikawa took the picture.

Hinata sits on a couch, legs leaning comfortably against the arm, his hands gripping his knees happily. He's smiling, it looks like he just got done with a laughing fit, and Daichi sits beside him, still laughing. He wonders what made them so happy, but his chest swells with not pain, but happiness. He holds the photo close to him. He can't give up on this case.

\----

"Ah! At this rate, we'll be out of the country before November!" Hinata lost track of time so he doesn't know what this means, he doesn't know what month it is. Oikawa bundles all the dirty money in a rubberband and throws it into his drawer. He snuggles up to Hinata and wraps him in his arms, stoking and running his fingers through his clean hair. At least Oikawa kept him clean.

Hinata hadn't actually been moved from his spot ever since their little "business" started, and he was sure that his legs didn't work anymore. He could hardly feel them. Oikawa didn't see why it was necessary for him to move, since everything was brought to him. Iwaizumi rarely ever came back, sometimes only to check in with Oikawa and collect his money, but he really was never there. Or, at least, Hinata never saw him.

"Kuroo will be here in just a few minutes, so I'll take my leave." Oikawa starts to laugh. "He seems to be fucking you more than I am. Who's better?"

"You, of course." He doesn't actually feel the difference, but he knows what will make Oikawa happy. He nods and heads towards the door, and waves as he sees a car pull up. "I'll see you soon, Shouyou."

When he leaves, Kuroo stands in the doorway, not making a move to come towards the bed. Hinata quirks a brow and reaches a hand out, and even though they are on completely different sides of the room, Kuroo visibly flinches back, as if Hinata's touch will burn him. The older gulps, and takes a few steps inside.

"Kuroo, is everything alright...!" Kuroo is running towards him and now Hinata is in a strong embrace, knocking the breath from Hinata. He wheezes, and Kuroo pushes him away, gripping his shoulders. Hinata blocks more touching by putting his hands on Kuroo's bulky chest.

"Nothing is! Nothing is good! Everything is bad! And it's just... I'm such a guilty man. I can't believe I... did that to you." Tears prick in Kuroo's eyes, but Hinata keeps his hands on Kuroo's chest, keeping him at least half an arms length away.

Hinata looks deep into Kuroo's eyes, and says nothing, for he isn't going to forgive him so quickly. Kuroo had done this many times in the months Hinata was here, and he was highly skeptical about his sudden change of heart.

"What changed?" Hinata questions.

"I hit hard times, when this started. That's... that's why I was playing cards that one night. I won... I needed something to ease the stress of my tight situation, and I took it out on you... I kept doing it, I knew it was wrong. Is there anything I can do to make all of this up to you?" Hinata squints his eyes, trying to see if he was being sincere, but he was never good at detecting it. He's scared that Oikawa had put him to this, and he turns his head away, using his arms to scoot him in the opposite direction. Is it worth the risk?

Hesitation.

"In the drawer, the top one, there's some paper and a pen. Give it to me, I need to write something." Kuroo obliges and hands him the paper, clicking the pen so Hinata doesn't have to. After a couple of minutes of distressed writing, Hinata asks, "... Do you want to help me?"

"I'll do anything."

"What's your address?"

Kuroo gulps, stays silent for a few seconds. "Why?"

"It's... It's a secret. I can tell you, though, that nothing will happen to you. Please." He shifts nervously, contemplating what he should do.

He gives Hinata his address. Hinata writes it down and shoves the note into the envelope, giving it to the other. "Make sure this gets to the post office ASAP. Please." Kuroo nods and puts it in his jacket pocket, about to head for the door.

"Wait! You were only here for 10 minutes, Oikawa will suspect something..." Kuroo leans against the door, the guilt still deep in his eyes.

"What if I... Pleasure you tonight? Nothing for me, all for you." Hinata gulps, and he pulls the covers off, revealing his swollen and numb legs. He pulls himself over to the edge of the bed, pulling his legs over the bed. He blushes as Kuroo drops to his knees, spreading Hinata, and pokes and prodes, licks, until Hinata is fully hard. When he starts, Hinata is deathly silent, with only occasional heavy breathes. Kuroo squirms in the uncomfortable quiet, and peers up at Hinata, who is gently running his fingers through Kuroo's hair, eyes closed.

"... Why are you so quiet?" Hinata opens his eyes and looks down, a confused look twisting along his face.

"You didn't say you wanted me to make noise." Kuroo looks back on the other times, and notices that he only made noise the first time, when he struggled. His stomach turns at how he didn't notice it.

"Oikawa tells me when I can or can't, so I assumed you were the same... Do you want me to?" Kuroo nods, and Hinata nods back. When Kuroo starts again, he could hear only the faintest of moans. It was awkward in the start, since he had to ask, but soon they both melt into it and Hinata stays at an indoor voice level, and he grips Kuroo's hair just a little tighter. When he feels himself about to climax, he pushes Kuroo away, cumming in his own hand. It spills a little, some landing on the floor between the other's legs. Hinata blushes and Kuroo hands him a tissue.

"... Thanks, for that." Hinata says as he throws the tissue into the garbage that's fixated so he didn't have to get up. Kuroo nods and holds onto the doorknob, waiting for Hinata's approval before he leaves.

"Do you want me to come back next week?" He hopes Hinata says yes, maybe he can let out his urges with Hinata's approval. Hinata shrugs.

"If you want." He pauses. "Don't forget about that envelope."

\----

When the stranger is finally done with Hinata, he dumps a wad of money on the desk, knocking on the door to signal Oikawa that he's done. Oikawa opens the door, shakes the man's hand, and as he counts the money, his eyes brighten.

"We made it... We have enough money to get out of here! Ah, Shouyou!" Oikawa tightly hugs Hinata, and the younger smiles and strokes his husband's hair, faking happiness. He feels a part of his heart shrivel up and die, for the police, for Kageyama, didn't find him in time.

"Where will we go?"

"The Bahamas! I have a guaranteed teaching job, all we needed was the money for living expenses, tickets, the house, all of that. We don't have to worry about either of our tarnished reputations here." Hinata feels an itch forming all over his throat. He swallows his anxiety and nods, letting Oikawa pull him down and cuddle him close to his chest.

He feels a sharp prick in the back of his neck, and it's gone before he even flinches back. His eyes become heavy, and he feels a tongue caress his neck.

"We haven't done the unconscious route in a while, have we, Shouyou? I've missed it."

Oh, maybe his luck will shine down and have the police find them during this, just like they did last time.

One can dream?

\----

He jumps under the covers as he hears thunderous knocks on his door. Kageyama grabs his baseball bat and slowly makes his way towards the practically vibrating door, and when he opens it, he has to look down to make eye contact with a man in short stature. He has a small piece of blond hair hanging in front of his forehead, and his eyes are wide, almost sleep deprived.

"Are you Kageyama? Is Shouyou here?" Kageyama feels threatened by how this stranger is yelling his name, and when he lets himself in, Kageyama quickly grabs the back of his collar and hangs him outside.

"What do you want? How do you know Hinata?" The man struggles against his grasp. He fumbles around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a crumbled envelope and opens it, shoving it in Kageyama's face.

"It's from him, there's no return address and he told me to come here. You have to help me, he's in danger!"

Kageyama lets him down, but not without shoving him just a little, for good measure. He feels like this is a trick, but when he reads the letter, it's in Hinata's handwriting. It only says to go to the address scribbled down, but says in all capital letters to not go without Kageyama. He says he has no idea where he is but this man will. He looks at the wall clock, it's 5:48, the station will be open, and he shucks some pants and a jacket on.

"I'm glad we're on the same page... Who are you to Shouyou?" Kageyama doesn't know how to answer that, so he stays silent. He hears Nishinoya gulp.

Kageyama reads the letter over and over again when they make it to the station, shivering at the handwriting. It's obvious that it's Hinata, but there are letters that drag a little too far downwards, sentences that go on forever, yet seem to jump to different subjects at sporadic times. It's tremendously obvious he is in deep trouble, whatever that may mean. He doesn't notice until the paper starts shaking that his hands are trembling. It's been months, and now he may just be able to open this case and find Hinata. God, that's all he wants to do.

He swings the door to his captain's office open, making the older man jump. It seems that he was sleeping.

"... Tobio? What the hell are you doing here so early?" Ukai massages his head when he takes his hair band out. Kageyama slams the letter on his desk.

"I'm going immediately." He says as Ukai reads the letter.

"Wait, wait, Tobio. I was actually thinking..." He puts his cigarette out and folds the note up.

"Thinking what?"

"You've gotten... attached, to say the least, to this victim. I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep investigating this one." Kageyama's eyes widen and his lips curve into a frown.

"Are you saying you're taking me off the case?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hello everyone. I'm reading your comments and I see that this fic is well liked, but I am not sure if I will be able to finish it.

I had started this fic shortly after I got out of an abusive and manipulative relationship, and I was channeling my negative emotions into this fic. But come March, I met someone who has made me feel whole again, someone who doesn't abuse and take advantage of me. I don't know if I can find the negative emotions anymore to keep this fic going.

BUT, this is not a guarantee that this fic is over. I still have ideas for it, and I really don't want to throw them out.

Maybe I'll see you all soon. Only time will tell.


End file.
